


I just called

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just called

## I just called

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Every now and then we all need to wallow in sufficient sap to make us sticky. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"You left wet towels all over the bathroom." 

"You're calling at," he checked his watch, "two in the morning to tell me that I left the bathroom a mess?" 

"Dammit Sandburg, how many times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself?" 

When he took a breath, Blair jumped in quietly. "Why are you calling, Jim?" 

At first he didn't think Jim had heard him, or maybe he wasn't going to answer, because it was several minutes before Jim spoke again. "You left." 

Blair almost had to laugh. Jim sounded like a little boy whose puppy had run away. 

"I told you about this conference in December, Jim." 

"So?" 

"So what did you think that meant? I was going to commute every day for two weeks?" 

"But you should be here." 

His voice sounded suspiciously fuzzy. "Have you been drinking?" 

"No." Jim sounded indignant enough to be telling the truth and Blair realized that he was trying not to cry. 

A wave of love settled in the tips of his toes and the tone of his voice. "Go to sleep, Jim. I'll be back before you know it." Maybe he didn't have to stay for the entire presentation. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

And he knew that when Jim yelled and whined long distance, it was his way of saying "I love you," "I miss you," and "When are you coming home?" 

"Night, Jim." 

He hung up the phone. "I love you, too, Jim. I love you, too." 

* * *

End I just called by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
